We Met in Shadow
by Satori
Summary: An interlude with no introduction. HarryDraco of course. Please review! Tell me what you think of the title, ne? A light R, no worries. But it's my first R! We should have a party.


**Disclaimer:**You know the drill. None of this belongs to me except the plot (er...what plot? ;;) they belong to J.K. Rowling and she rocks.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well...don't ask me. It just had to happen. I know, I know, no graphic sex. I'm not quite brave enough to try that yet. Nor am I that eager to lose prudish friends We'll see. Well I was writing this and it made me smile. Heh. I hope you like it! And please review, I'll never know how much you loved/hated it unless you tell me! Oh by the way, further flames will be used as fuel for my creative fires and will be put to work in more Harry/Draco slash. So get over it. Or! If you have to flame me, at least say something humorous that I can laugh at. Or misspell something hideously. The latter is preferred. Thank you and have a nice day!   
  
Oh yes, and don't forget, reviews are my lifes blood, so make sure to do so!

* * *

Draco closed his eyes and let his hands trail over Harry's face, tracing the beautiful features gently, fingertips gliding over bare skin. Cheeks, cheekbones, jaw, up to his nose, following it to his eyebrows, tracing his eyelashes as if trying to separate each from the others, forehead, scar. Harry flinched, just a little, when Draco's finger reached the jagged tissue, but slowly relaxed again as Draco replaced his finger with his mouth, trailing kisses across Harry's face, retracing the paths his fingertips had traveled. Lower, he moved, kissing earlobe and then throat. Draco relished the white expanse, smooth and soft as moonlight. Glancing up, Draco saw that his lover's eyes had fluttered shut and the blonde's breath hitched in his throat as he surveyed the other boy's unassuming beauty.  
  
Draco mused over this a moment, lingering at Harry's throat, kissing and licking slowly. Harry was beautiful; a fact the boy seemed painfully unaware of. The vibrant green eyes, now shut behind translucent lids, the shock of thick black hair, the careful, almost symmetrical features marred only by the lightning-shaped scar that seemed to only accentuate his loveliness. Draco loved all of it, but most of all loved the way Harry was more than that. Loved the way Harry's eyes were always open and warm, windows to a pure soul, and never shuttered. Loved the quick, gentle smile that so seldom graced his beautiful lips.  
  
Speaking of which...Draco remembered the neglect of that portion of Harry's anatomy and let his mouth slide upward, finally resting against Harry's lips. The black-haired boy smiled slightly as Draco kissed him sweetly, and responded. Hands tangled in hair, dark and light, as the boys pressed together. Draco forgot about his father, forgot about school, forgot himself, forgot everything but the moment, with Harry's lips pressed against his own and the lush black hair tangled in his fingers.  
  
They pulled away finally and Draco smiled, watching Harry catch his breath and then smile back. Gentle candlelight glimmered and glowed against bare pale skin as Draco helped Harry out of his shirt and allowed the other boy to return the gesture, surprised that either of them could manage such a coordinated movement as their lips met again.  
  
"Draco..." Harry whispered, a benediction on sated lips. And Draco answered with another kiss, reassuring and loving.  
  
"Right here." Draco smiled against Harry's parted lips. And I'm not going anywhere, ever.  
  
Clothing was discarded faster now between breathy kisses and whispered comments. They fell back again against the yielding pillows, arms and legs and tongues tangled together in a complex knot where neither was sure where one ended and the other began. Not that it mattered; everything would disengage in the end when they lay together, Harry's cheek against Draco's shoulder, breathing in unison. Draco's soft breath would ruffle Harry's evermessy hair and Harry would smile contentedly. Then they would drift off to sleep and dream pleasant dreams of lives where everything could stay just the way it was and they would never have to move again. 


End file.
